Green fluorescent protein (GFP) derived from Aequorea victoria, a jellyfish, has many purposes in biological systems. Recently, various GFP mutants have been produced based on the random mutagenesis and semi-rational mutagenesis, wherein a color is changed, a folding property is improved, luminance is enhanced, or pH sensitivity is modified. Fluorescent proteins such as GFP are fused with other proteins by gene recombinant technique, and monitoring of the expression and transportation of the fusion proteins is carried out.
One of the most commonly used types of GFP mutant is Yellow fluorescent protein (YFP). Among Aequorea-derived GFP mutants, YFP exhibits the fluorescence with the longest wavelength. The values ε and Φ of the majority of YEPs are 60,000 to 100,000 M−1 cm−1 and 0.6 to 0.8, respectively (Tsien, R. Y. (1998). Ann. Rev. Biochem. 67, 509-544). These values are comparable to those of the general fluorescent group (fluorescein, rhodamine, etc.). Accordingly, improvement of the absolute luminance of YFP is nearly approaching its limit.
In addition, cyan fluorescent protein (CFP) is another example of the GFP mutant. Of this type of protein, ECFP (enhanced cyan fluorescent protein) has been known. Moreover, red fluorescent protein (RFP) has been isolated from sea anemone (Discoma sp.). Of this type of protein, DasRed has been known. Thus, 4 types of fluorescent proteins, that are, green fluorescent protein, yellow fluorescent protein, cyan fluorescent protein, and red fluorescent protein, have successively been developed. The range of the spectrum has significantly been expanded.
In addition, some cnidarians emit a fluorescence. The cloning of fluorescent protein genes derived from such cnidarians has been attempted. However, in order to expand the repertoire of fluorescent and biochemical properties, it is necessary to clone more genes.
On the other hand, a chromoprotein is obtained by bringing close to 0 (zero) the quantum yield of a conventional fluorescent protein. Such a chromoprotein can be applied to various purposes because it is able to introduce into a cell a molecule for converting light energy to other types of energy. However, there have been only a few reports regarding the absorption wavelength properties of such a chromoprotein.